The present invention relates to an apparatus for counting and limiting the number of times that a cassette can be played and particularly to an inexpensive, relatively simple means for capitalizing on the intellectual property contained on cassette tapes.
The prior art includes Saito U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,104 which discloses a tape cassette which prevents the user from rewinding magnetic tape and includes specific lock means for preventing tape rotation. The patent discloses a reel lock mechanism to prevent rewinding of the tape after it has been run from the supply reel to the take up reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,584 to Chevalier discloses an apparatus and method for counting and limiting the number of plays of a cassette. The patent is of interest from the standpoint of disclosing a counter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,745 to Yamada and 4,274,605 to Gruber disclose, respectively, a film feed mechanism for moving film in a normal and reverse direction using one way clutches associated with each brake wheel and a use registering reel for flexible tape. In the latter patent, the counter assembly includes actual indicating means for registering revolutions of the wheel preferably in a single predetermined direction.
While the prior art discloses the general concept of tape disabling and counting means, the specific, unique, simple and inexpensive means disclosed by applicant is nowhere anticipated by the prior art.